


Friends And Enemies - but with wings

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [52]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Episode: s01e01 Friends and Enemies, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as Aramis could remember, Athos' wings had been black as charcoal, and the feathers skewed and out of place, as if they had been burned. </p>
<p>He kept them close (though very likely, he did not even know he was doing so, as most people seemed unaware of their wings. Aramis wondered why God had gifted -or cursed- only him with such a sight on more than one occasion.) and he kept them tucked away, as if trying to shield them from further harm. </p>
<p>It was because of Athos that Aramis had really studied anyone's wings in any detail, seeing as his were so unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends And Enemies - but with wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



> This was supposed to be fluffy but Athos was being difficult and made that impossible. Also, any lines from the episode are from memory so don't maim me if I got them wrong please

At For as long as Aramis could remember, Athos' wings had been black as charcoal, and the feathers skewed and out of place, as if they had been burned. He kept them close (though very likely, he did not even know he was doing so, as most people seemed unaware of their wings. Aramis wondered why God had gifted -or cursed- only him with such a sight on more than one occasion.) and he kept them tucked away, as if trying to shield them from further harm. It was because of Athos that Aramis had really studied anyone's wings in any detail, seeing as his were so unusual.

On more than one occasion, he gave in to his own wing's urge to wrap around the broken man and keep him from all that could hurt him. But that was only ever when both of them were drunk enough that they could pretend that they had no memory of what happened in the morning - neither of them could commit to the other like that, Athos too damaged, Aramis needing to spread his wings, but it was a comfort whilst it lasted.

But then came d'Artagnan, his wings spread wide and high and proud for the world to see, making a proud (though completely misplaced) challenge to Athos.

"Now that's the way to make an entrance"

There was also, admittedly, him wanting to kill Athos, which made Aramis want to laugh, because look at this boy, with the wings of a dove, promising violence instead of peace. His wings flutter in amusement briefly .

But before long, there is Madame Bonacieux breaking up the fight, and calling them all children - she is a lark, and her wings are spread as if to shield d'Artagnan from their advances. It's then that he realises, that it clicks into place, that their wings are an extension of their souls.

Then Athos is arrested, and it is a race against time to save him. Aramis didn't even think about it before inviting d'Artagnan to join them, after all, he is a boy who believes in justice, and what is right - now that he knows Athos did not kill his father, he will help them find who did, in reality.

But by God, finding that the red guards had stolen the uniforms of the Musketeers who were missing nearly killed him - especially when they found them out in the cold, shot down like animals - SavoySavoySavoy was a constant mantra, until Porthos' wings extended to brush with his own, and he calmed.

"If you want justice for your father, d'Artagnan, help us to clear Athos' name" The boy, to his credit, folded his wings and accepted Aramis' words, though his eyes rested somewhere just past Aramis' face. There wasn't time to think of it any more, until they found the red guard who Porthos won a dubloon from.

Aramis could see that d'Artagnan was uneasy with their interrogation techniques, but that didn't matter as much as finding what they needed to know. But God, how intimidating the boy would be if others could see him as Aramis did - as his wings curl threateningly above him when demanding to know who killed his father, they would cower before him, this avenging angel, seeking truth and justice through blood and sword. Porthos manhandled the boy away before he could kill the Red Guard, and he looked for all the world like a kicked puppy.

Aramis knew that d'Artagnan was going to charge in even before he began to speak. His target was right there before him, and nothing was going to stand in the way of his vengeance. His wings weren't tucked like they should be if he was trying for stealth, and Aramis despaired of ever teaching the boy patience. Perhaps Athos would have better luck with that.

"d'Artagnan! We need him alive!" The boy's wings flapped furiously in indignation, and honestly, Aramis sympathised, but now was not the time. They had to clear Athos' name, and they needed Gaudet for that.

But, apparently not, because Gaudet tried to kill d'Artagnan, and Aramis only had a second to warn the boy. Thankfully, it was enough to save his life, and the boy got to wet his blade with the blood of his father's killer.

There was a moment of despair for Aramis, however, because they had just lost their best evidence against the Cardinal's claims of Athos' guilt.

But Porthos saved the day by finding the uniforms. And they still had Dujon's confession, of course. He could just about have kissed Porthos in joy just then, but for the soft sob he heard from d'Artagnan.

He looked over and what he saw made his heart bleed for the boy. His wings drooped, and his eyes were dark and tired - they lacked the spark, the fire that had likely been the only thing which had kept him moving these past days. The lovely Madame Bonacieux had already walked ahead, ready to return home, but d'Artagnan stood staring into space, obviously at a loss now that the only purpose he'd set himself in the wake of his father's passing was fulfilled. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's back, just where wing met skin, and stroked the feathers soothingly, which caused d'Artagnan to look up sharply. Ah. That was what that look earlier had meant - d'Artagnan could see them too. He decided to leave that realisation alone for now, and instead continue with the comfort.

"Come with us, see Athos freed and justice done, then you can decide what to do with the rest of your life, alright?" d'Artagnan nodded, and there was no further time to waste, if they were to save Athos from the noose.

When they are at the tavern, Aramis wanted to make quite sure d'Artagnan had a place to stay, since it seemed he would be with Paris, and if he had anything to do with it, with them for the foreseeable future. He smiled softly when the boy's gaze kept shifting to Athos, and he mutters something about a woman who died, but that's not really why the boy is looking, and both of them know it.

Though why the boy looked as if he was determined to fix it, Aramis didn't know. But he hoped that d'Artagnan had better luck than the rest of them at mending Athos' broken wings and heart.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone wanted to know what I picture everyone with, here's a list
> 
> Wings:
> 
> Aramis: Boreal Owl  
> Porthos: Pigeon  
> Athos: (*river song voice* Spoilers)  
> D'Artagnan: Dove (because I wanted him to look how people imagine conventional angels and then completely distort Aramis' view of what he should be like seeing as doves are usually a symbol of peace. in future there might even be olive branch jokes, if I continue this.)  
> Constance: Lark (though she was going to be a starling first, because they have such pretty feathers)  
> Cardinal: Vulture (obvious reasons)  
> Milady: Cuckoo (the asian emerald cuckoo has really pretty wings, so I picture her with those)  
> Bonacieux: Magpie  
> Treville: Either a crow, raven or a barn owl, I haven't quite decided yet


End file.
